


Birthday Squeeze

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Mild Feelings of Being Overwhelmed, Multi, Polyamory, Shino Week 2021, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: As his partners grinned at him, Shino got the distinct feeling he was in for an eventful evening. [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] Shino Week - Day 7 Prompt: Celebrate
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten/Aburame Shino
Kudos: 10
Collections: Written stories for Shino Week 2021





	Birthday Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINO! YOU HANDSOME, LOYAL, FANTASTIC, BUG BOY YOU! =D
> 
> Know what I want for Shino on his birthday? To be absolutely bowled over with love and affection and treats. That's what I want for him. He deserves it *heart hands*
> 
> Also; final day of Shino Week *sads*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Feelings of Being Overwhelmed. Three Way Relationship. Mild Swearing. Graphic Sexual Scene.
> 
> Shino Week - Day 7 Prompt: Celebrate

The Aburame heir only looked up when he had entered the apartment, kicked off his shoes, and closed the door again. The sight that greeted him made him freeze.

His girlfriend was in green lacey underwear and his boyfriend was wearing those black sweatpants that practically fell off his hips; they were just, _standing_ , by the door. Like they were waiting for hi-

"Happy birthday Shino!" Tenten happily exclaimed before engulfing him in a giant hug making him hug back and a small smile appear on his face.

"Happy birthday Shino," his male partner repeated, calmer than Tenten, but no less happy, as he too came to his side and placed a long peck on his lips.

The weapons mistress grinned up at him from her place moulded to his side.

"We know you said you didn't want a party or presents."

Shino placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling Shikamaru to his other side.

"Have I assumed correctly; that you have; ignored; my instructions?"

The Nara raised an eyebrow, almost asking if that was a real question. "Of course, we did."

"You didn't plan a party; did you?"

Shikamaru and Tenten turned to look at each other barely holding back smug grins.

"It's not _really_ a _party_."

His girlfriend nodded. "Just all our friends are all going to be in the same place at the same time."

"And there might be food."

"And drinks."

"And maybe a few games."

"It's not even _on_ your birthday!" Tenten bounced on the spot a little with her hands clasped and a beaming smile, her happiness was infectious it seemed, because he found himself smiling too. "It's tomorrow! So no; _definitely_ not a party!"

"And don't be mad," Shikamaru started before kissing his temple. "But we got you some presents."

Shino felt himself frown. "Some?"

The Nara pulled him further into the apartment then, to let him see what was sitting on the sofa; not being able to see from the door because of the way the furniture was positioned.

Tenten stood behind the settee and spread her arms out looking thrilled. "Ta-da!"

The Aburame felt his eyes widen; boxes and other packages, of all shapes and sizes, in different coloured wrapping took up the entire three-person sofa.

"There must be; thirty gifts there," he breathed somewhere between wowed and quizzical.

" _No_ ," Tenten gave an undignified, insulted look before grinning again. "There's only twenty."

"You said presents weren't a big thing for you growing up, so we got you one for every year."

"That does not; I;" Shino took a long blink. "This is; far; too much. I can't-"

Shikamaru cut him off with a look.

"You can accept them, and you will."

Shino didn't even have the time to process how overwhelmed he felt at receiving so many gifts, more than he had received in his _entire_ life, before Tenten was talking again.

"But before all that we have a surprise for youuuuuu," she grinned coming around to their side of the sofa.

"And we just know you're going to love it," Shikamaru added stepping back and throwing an arm over the weapons user's shoulders.

As his partners grinned at him, Shino got the distinct feeling he was in for an eventful evening; they were over to him the next second.

His partners stripped him slowly, slower than they had ever done before, littering his skin with kisses and caresses in the process; and knowing they were moving so slowly, so against their usual, for him and him alone; it made him grip them tightly and his breath come out unevenly.

"Shino!" Tenten laughed into his iron like grip before hugging him back just as tight. "Please don't say you're sad. We're going all slow and romantic for you! We're trying to make you happy!"

"I am happy," the Aburame told her honestly, his voice coming out rough and raw. "I cannot express; how; uncontrollably; happy; you two make me."

"You make us happy too," Shikamaru replied with a grin and an eyeroll. The Nara then placed a kiss on their girlfriend's lips. "Go lie down Tenten."

Their girlfriend placed a quick kiss to Shino's cheek before running off into her bedroom, cheeky grin in place.

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning; Shikamaru?"

The Nara kissed him then, firm and quick, pulling back his own smirk never moving.

"Nothing you won't love."

Shino's nerves didn't calm at that. "That; is not; an answer."

Shikamaru took his hands then, and placed them on the shadow wielders narrow hips, and with his hands over his he helped Shino push the trousers off his hips; he knew how much Shino liked that; he was playing him like a fiddle.

"What a drag Shino," Shikamaru breathed against his lips; another one of Shino's weak points. "Don't you trust us?"

"Not when you have that scheming look in your eyes; not particularly."

"You are such a drag," Shikamaru said again with no real malice before taking his hand. "Come on."

When they entered the bedroom, Shino had to deeply inhale, it made Shikamaru chuckle behind him.

The Nara grinned, lips grazing Shino's ear, the air Shikamaru blew into his ear canal making him shiver.

"Pretty sight; isn't it?"

Tenten was lying on the bed, naked, on her back, but with a large triangle shaped pillow under her hips that, because of the shape of the pillow, kept her hips at normal standing waist height, her legs falling over the side of the pillow and bed. That in itself was enough of a sight; the fact that she was gazing, glossy eyed, at the two of them, with a wicked smile and with two fingers running lazily over her already soaked entrance made him painfully hard.

"You are trying; to make my heart stop," Shino muttered entertaining both his partners immensely. "You wish to give me; a heart attack; for my birthday."

"Now that's just not true," Shikamaru muttered and Shino could _hear_ his mirth as he spoke against his cheek. "How could we have fun with you if you have a heart attack?"

"Yea Shino," Tenten smiled even if she let out a stalled breath as her fingers continued their dance. "We would miss you."

Shikamaru licked Shino's ear from lobe to tip before breathing. "Go enter her."

He didn't need told twice.

Shaky steps took him to be standing between her spread legs; when she had the audacity to wink at him, he had to grip her thighs just to remain standing.

He slid inside her so _easily_ ; they both sighed contently at the joining.

"I wish I could kiss you," she told him with an honest smile, the angle she was lying meant she was out of reach even if he bent in half; Shino smiled back and leant over slightly just to run his fingertips over her lips in a symbolic kiss.

Tenten smiled back kissing his fingers in light, barely there, pecks.

It was only when Shikamaru came up behind him and placed his hands on his hips and his lips on his neck did his partners plan for the evening come to Shino.

The insect tamer turned his head. "You wish to-"

"You'll feel so full. We'll be all wrapped around you," Shikamaru placed a peck to where his neck met his shoulder. "We think you'll like it. But only if you-"

"Yes," the positive pant came out through Shino's teeth as his heart rate spiked in want.

"Oh Shika," Tenten sighed. "I can _feel_ how much he wants to."

"I'll go slow, I promise," his boyfriend whispered running his hands all over him. "We'll let you get used to it."

Tenten distracted him, from the sounds of Shikamaru squirting a large amount of lube on his fingers to prepare him, by clenching around him, running her fingers over his hands that were still resting on her thighs and shooting him loving smiles.

One finger, then two and Shino gave a low groan when the Nara spread his fingers wide.

"How does that feel?" Shikamaru whispered in his ear only making him moan again.

"He's enjoying it," Tenten grinned, his partners sharing a dark look. "I wish you could see the full show like I can; you two are so hot," her eyes actually seemed to visibly darken as she swiped her tongue over her teeth. "I love watching you two. I can't wait to watch him when you're inside him Shika."

"You hear that Shino?" The Aburame wished they wouldn't push all of his weak points today; being spoken too like that by either of his partners always made him fall apart. "Tenten wants to watch me fuck you," the shadow wielder spread his fingers again. "You okay with that? Want me inside you now?"

"Yes," Shino found himself gasping. "Yes."

He left him just for a moment to lube up his cock and Tenten threw him another wink when he lifted his head to breath.

When the Nara was fully inside him his body's first reaction was to move forward; but then he was engulfed in Tenten's wet, inviting heat; so, his hips moved back; only to be stretched and filled by Shikamaru instead.

It wasn't the first time Shikamaru had been in him. It _definitely_ wasn't the first time he had been inside Tenten, but it was the first time he'd done both at the same time. Either one on their own was overwhelming but this; this was-

"Oh, Kami he feels even bigger than before now," Tenten outright whined, moaning and throwing her head back.

"Shino-" Shikamaru let out a breathy, strained, laugh, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. "-stay _still_ a second."

"I; can't; I-" his haggard breath didn't even sound like him.

"I've never heard him stutter like that," the weapons user teased even if her own face told of how full she felt herself.

"I; can't breathe; too much-"

When he moved forward, he was buried in Tenten; when he moved back, he was speared on Shikamaru's cock. Kami every nerve in his body was being electrocuted and his very lungs were on fire.

" _Breathe_ Shino," his boyfriend rested his forehead against the back of the Aburame's neck. "Just breathe; take your time; breathe."

He tried to do what he was told but every breath sent jolty pinpricks through his chest, so much so he couldn't seem to get a full lung full of air. His spasming muscles seemed to want him to curl in on himself because he was folding on top of Tenten; his forehead pressed into her stomach; he felt her hands in his hair only adding to the too many things his body was already feeling.

"Maybe you should pull out Shika," Tenten said in a worried tone, and Shino could feel her rub soothing circles into his shoulders.

He actually felt Shikamaru try to do just that and the insect tamer desperately stood and threw his arm behind him to hold the Nara's hip, to keep him where he was.

"Shino, I don't want to hurt you," Shikamaru used the same worried tone their girlfriend had, and it actually made Shino smile through his shallow breaths. "That's the last thing I want."

"I want you both. To be; with both of you. Like this. I do; just-" one hand gripped Tenten's hand, the other grabbed Shikamaru's arm and wrapped it round his waist. "-Let me; breathe; a moment."

"Whatever you need Shino. We would wait forever you know that," Tenten interlinked their fingers and gave them a loving squeeze.

"I love you," he whispered back looking straight at her. Shino looked over his shoulder then and repeated. "I love you."

"We love you Shino," Shikamaru whispered in the most emotion filled voice he had ever heard the Nara speak in.

When Shino finally did move all three of them seemed to moan and whine at the same time.

They moved slow; so _unbelievably_ slow, just like they promised; so, _slow_ every _inch_ was felt; every inch of Shikamaru in him and every inch he pushed inside of Tenten.

His entire body was flinching; it felt like nerves he never knew he had were suddenly alive and on fire. Forward, back, forward, back; no matter where he moved, he was wrapped around both of them, just like they promised.

Even the visuals of being in the middle were staggering; Tenten below him, one hands fingers intertwined with his, another way to join them, while the other hands fingers ran over her clit; making her eyes hazy and her lips pink with her gasps. In his peripheral he could see Shikamaru's hands run all over his hips, and thighs and sides.

He flung his head round to silently beg his boyfriend for a kiss, which was quickly given, a wet kiss, he could feel the drool down his chin, but he was too filled up, too jittery, too surrounded by his partners love and desire to care about looking proper.

When Shikamaru gave a particularly harsh jabbing of his tongue in his throat and Tenten clenched around him in that too tight way that told him she was about to come he released a single loud choking sob when all the electricity in his nerves seemed to bundle themselves into one final bang as he came harder than he ever had before.

"Holy _hell_ Shino," Tenten flung her head back, eyes closed and open mouthed as Shino came in her.

The Aburame was suddenly held tighter when Shikamaru came inside him with a lowly groan in his throat.

With the ends of Tenten's orgasm still milking him and Shikamaru's cum being shot inside, burning, wet, warmth, both inside and out. Shino thought he might pass out, everything was so overpowering; mind-emptying, heart-filling, nerve-jolting; overpowering.

When Shikamaru pulled out of him a few moments later, the Nara pulling him back slightly by the motion, enough to leave Tenten, the Aburame felt himself sway like every bone in his body had suddenly been removed; he didn't even have the strength to lift his arms to try to catch himself.

"Easy; easy," Shikamaru held him tightly too him. "I've got you."

When Shino was outright dragged onto the bed between them they continued to run gentle, healing, hands all over him planting caring kisses to his head, and neck, and shoulders, he had the uncharacteristic thought that he could actually breakdown from being loved _too much_.

He could feel his body slipping into unconsciousness, but he fought it; he had to tell them, they had to know-

"I love you both," he forced his eyes to reopen when all they wanted to do was close. "I love you both; so much."

When they happily replied that they loved him back he felt his lips pull into a hazy smile before he finally let himself pass out.

He could relax; he was safe, and he was loved; more than he could ever remember being.


End file.
